


红茶玛德琳

by FairyTalesAndLies



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTalesAndLies/pseuds/FairyTalesAndLies
Summary: 在Rosa决定让Billy和Freddy互相补习时并不知道还有一门课叫做性爱自修。





	红茶玛德琳

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC，ABO；B变O喜闻乐见的老梗，NC17，但没有具体描写；生日相关参考了小演员信息；520小甜饼；注意避雷注意避雷注意避雷。

一  
“你们确定不需要我们留下吗？” Rosa很是担心。  
“听着，”她拍拍Freddy的后背，“让你爸爸跟你们留下吧，让他为你们做饭——我保证他不会妨碍你们这两个已经毕业的成年人任何事，我保证。”

做了开明的寄养妈妈十几年，Rosa终究是没能放心让这两个凑到一块就成为成倍灾难的男孩独自留在家里。虽然在暑假这么绝佳的时间刚好中了全家旅行的大奖——感谢对商场抽奖处念念不忘的Victor和奇迹之手Darla。  
然而Freddy的护照出了问题，社会福利部门在男孩已经安安稳稳的来到她家将近六年了还不肯放过他。例行检查，当然。  
这可是毕业季，她当然知道这意味着他俩的假期会充斥着什么：香烟，女孩，啤酒罐。  
已经比她高了半头的Freddy抱了抱她的肩膀，向忧心忡忡的母亲展示了一下Billy刚刚到手不到一个礼拜的驾照：“放轻松，Rosa，成年人Billy会料理好一切。什么都不会发生，我们还是你的模范男孩。”  
年轻的Beta还没脱离少年人的骨架，卷曲的黑发乖顺的落在耳边，只有那双眼睛还在透露着狡黠的光。  
Rosa把这个仓促的拥抱变成把自己的儿子紧紧揉在怀里的姿态。心想幸亏这家伙没分化成Alpha或者Omega，否则全家都会乱套的。Rosa又趁势把早已准备好的避孕套偷偷塞进Freddy的外套。  
总会用到的，她有些消沉。  
母亲总会知道。

二  
严格地讲，Freddy还是个未成年。  
只是他和Billy好得像对连体婴，一人闯祸自然而然会想起另一个人。  
Billy费了好大力气才说服父母允许他单独留下陪着自己的养兄弟，甚至努力说服他们同意将Freddy和自己的生日延后庆祝。九月中旬大学才会开学，他们有足够的时间。  
“什么都不会发生。”他认真地说。  
当然什么都不会发生，一个A和一个B之间。Billy绝望的想，他们已经做了三四年的好兄弟，并且未来的三四十年也将这么过去。  
在他们十五岁那年，Billy曾经认真祈祷自己能够分化成Alpha并且如愿以偿。而在悄悄期待了许久Freddy信息素的味道却没有得到结果之后，Billy只能接受了自己有个Beta室友的事实以及陷入了我为什么会期待Freddy的分化的疑问。  
在发觉每天早上在叫醒Freddy之前，他都会盯着养兄弟从睡裤中露出的一截小腿发呆后，Billy发现他遭遇了比那些超级反派还要巨大的危机。  
青春期男孩都是满脑子的黄色废料。Billy百无聊赖的坐在食堂里听着周围男生们讨论新任拉拉队长的大腿，眼睛里只看见随着一个无趣的笑话哈哈大笑的Freddy含在嘴里那只沾着草莓味冰淇淋的勺子。  
在他第一千五百次幻想Freddy如果是Alpha或者Omega会是什么味儿的同时，Billy终于承认了他是喜欢上了这个狡猾的、满肚子坏水的、拥有一头比想象中柔软的黑色卷发的、却该死的喜欢金发大胸的养兄弟。  
没关系。Billy胡思乱想着，Beta没有味道，但是能染上我的味儿——况且，虽然我不是金发，可沙赞却有大胸啊。  
某种意义上，Billy愉快的达成了自己的逻辑自洽。

这是他俩放纵的最后一天，之前一直相安无事，而明天一早全家人就会飞回来正好赶上Freddy的生日。  
从坐上车奔往早就答应好的某个同学家的party以来，Freddy就没有老实下来的时候。这令Billy十分庆幸自己选择了一款最廉价的车子，不管发生什么，至少对得起他和Freddy的钱包。  
Freddy毛手毛脚的察看了所有奇奇怪怪的面板，打开了所有遮光板，并在各个档位上和Billy的手接触了三次之多。  
三次！  
“油箱是满的吗，Billy？需不需要我来加油？”他的声音充满跃跃欲试。  
“Freddy，你已经看了控制板上的油箱好几次了——是的，它是满的。谢谢你。”  
Freddy像个第一次出门春游的小学生一样叽叽喳喳，甚至提议他自己化身沙赞去千里之外随便哪一个便利店带两个冰淇淋回来。  
“你知道的，”他随手指了指窗玻璃外热到变得十分黏腻的柏油马路，“被热死可不是超级英雄应得的归宿。”  
Billy有点头痛，他把那个几乎趴在窗边将安全带拉得老长的男孩拽回原地。  
“你得先保证超级英雄能存活于安全驾驶。”

十七岁的Freddy还是像个小孩，他所有的成熟都运用在和坏蛋斗智斗勇，以及高中三年的各种规划让他跟Billy申请上了同一所大学。  
说句出乎所有人意料的，长得像满肚子坏水，没有坏水也是满脸偏科的Freddy居然是个绝世好学生。而Billy才是偏科的那个，他能拿到数学课满分的同时，也能成为教文学和地理课的乔纳森小姐职业生涯中的最大危机。  
在又拿到乔纳森小姐充满无力的一个C之后，Rosa斟酌了许久，犹豫着给两个大儿子提了个小建议。  
Freddy满口应允：“当然，我早就想这么干了。”  
于是从高一下半年起，他俩的课后保留活动除了行侠仗义以外，多添了一个小时困在同一个自修室的曲目。  
起初一切还好，Billy只是单纯困扰于等高线和等温线难道长得不是一个样吗，以及怎么能写出足够糊弄老师和Freddy的文字。  
而到后来，在发现低年级Omega突然发情周遭Alpha唯恐避而不及，而自己无动于衷之后，Billy一度陷入了自己的接收器是不是出了问题的困扰。  
再后来，当他开始在自修室里对着Freddy起了皮的嘴唇发呆，并有了一个“或许能将亲吻当做下次小测的奖励”的想法时——哦，原来如此。  
原来如此。  
谁都不知道，某种意义上，Billy进步神速是为了减少和他的小导师共处一室的时间。

而现在这个导火索、这个一切的源泉，这个喋喋不休的Beta就坐在他身边。虽然Beta身上没有味道，有的只是两人共用的同一瓶廉价沐浴液的味儿，但Billy Batson困在如此狭窄空间的自己简直要疯了。  
Alpha真是一如既往的愚蠢的，满脑子只有本能的，下半身主导的生物。  
他自我唾弃着。

 

三  
说实在的，等开车四十分钟后来到同学家的大房子里，跟着派对主人打过招呼以后，Freddy对于没人祝福自己即将到来的生日还是有点失望的。  
当然当然，Billy这种完美的理想型，一个足够聪明足够耀眼的Alpha是不会缺少追求者和那群好哥们的问候的。  
他有时候会对于社会福祉处给他们这种不清楚生日的小孩，规定出生在被人捡到的那天这么草率的事情，有点生气。  
如果不是这样，他不会和Billy Batson只差上三天。一年零三天。  
如果不是这样，他也不会意识到自己跟这位英俊的养兄弟，差距有那么大——  
大到Freddy连表白都生怕会吓走这个不经意间来到本不会来到他的人生的男孩。

假设他是个Omega的话，旁的不说，至少能闻到Billy是什么味儿。  
然而没有假设，Freddy看着凑近到Billy面前打招呼的Omega们这样想着。  
承认吧，哪怕被反派们专门找他下手的行为惹得烦不胜烦，和正联前辈们偶尔开他是Billy的专属Lois这种玩笑也只能苦笑着接受，Freddy跟Billy之间就是没有除了拍档以外的另一条路。  
这件事Freddy没有和任何人聊过，所有人都以为他是个还没开窍的nerd跟处男。  
只有真正的巫师Darla似乎知道了蛛丝马迹，却一反常态的保持了沉默。  
“你会和Billy去同一所大学吗？”在他们刚念高一的一个早上，痛苦的品尝全素早餐时，Darla看着他说。  
至少我努力预定了接下来的四年，然而我们还能一起厮混多久？  
兴许他将来的sister/brother in law就藏在今天这群蜂拥而至的同学里，希望他或她不要介意Freddy先把他们的丈夫借走。

被拽进楼梯下的小隔间时Billy差点没反应过来。  
“什么事，Freddy？”他从震耳欲聋的没品蹦迪曲里努力分辨对方的声音，“我以为你去和一起做实验的同学打招呼去了？”  
“我是说，”Freddy的声音也同样大声，“我还有三个多小时就十八岁了，能不能喝一点带酒精的东西？”  
Rosa给他俩明令禁止的清单第一条就是不许喝酒。  
然而作为14岁的某个夜晚就跟对方一起品尝过啤酒恶心的味道的监护人，Billy不可能这么不人道。  
他点点头：“当然可以。”

而妈妈之所以是妈妈总归是有道理的。  
就着红茶玛德琳尝了一口淡啤酒的Freddy皱起了整张脸。  
Billy顺手揉揉他的头毛：“要不别喝了。”  
Freddy看了一眼身后围在一起边玩骰子边喝酒的男男女女，坚持道：“我不。”  
Billy有点后悔答应他了，Freddy连喝酒都要靠着甜食来送下去！  
他跑了全城大大小小几十个蛋糕店才买回来的宝贝，可不是要这么糟蹋的。

“走，我们跟朋友们去玩游戏。”做了三四年篮球队长的Alpha轻易的捏住了Beta反抗的手。  
刚加入真心话大冒险战局的两人面对沙发上对他们虎视眈眈的二十来个人有点懵。  
“天啊，有生之年居然还能碰到Billy把你放出来兜风的时刻。”  
Freddy能认出说话的这个女生是管弦乐队的Ivy，他更困惑了：“什么？”  
其他人只是暧昧的笑笑：“来抽牌吧。”  
“好了，我是国王。”Ivy笑眯眯的说，“就请最小牌和红桃J接个吻吧。”  
行吧。有这种烂运气的总是Freddy。  
他翻开自己代表1的扑克牌，等着另一个倒霉蛋儿自首。  
“呃。”红桃J是Billy。  
Freddy突然陷入莫大的惊慌失措，他疯狂的摆手：“这不行，我俩是兄弟——”  
Billy的身影似乎不自觉的僵硬了：“为什么不行？”  
他站起身看着Freddy的眼睛：“为什么不行？”

而一切就是此时此刻发生的。  
Freddy什么都不知道，他只看见了那双祖母绿色的眼睛，专注而又忧伤。  
Billy怎么会有忧伤这种情绪？他是所有人的超级英雄，是一个永远燃烧的太阳。他会为不值得的母亲哭泣，会为自己的懦弱自责，然而面对Freddy——他的挚友他的导师他永远敞开怀抱的兄弟——他怎么可以有忧伤的情绪？  
Billy的受伤几乎有了实质，Freddy能闻到一股清晨雨后，还很清冷的阳光照在身上的味道。

Freddy发现Billy突然变了脸色。  
“Freddy？”Billy的声音有些颤抖，“你有没有感觉有点不对？”  
是有点不对。Freddy能听见耳边的风声和逐渐远去的同学们的窃窃私语。  
我原来是雨水的味道。  
是圣诞前夜下过的雪，是密林深处橄榄绿色湖水里结成的冰，是夏日清晨落下的露水。附和着植物自顾自光合作用的叶片，跟着来自旷野的云和清风。  
他在阳光底下无处遁形。

“我去叫救护车。”他分辨不出这是哪个同学的声音。  
Freddy能感受到的，只有Billy搂住他的有力的手臂，和好像永不会熄灭的温暖。  
“听着，Freddy。”Billy凑在他耳边低声说，“你发情了。”  
“我知道你从没有在意过A跟O的性教育课。”  
“你这种情况有过先例，抑制剂没用，得找个人标记你。”  
接着他的声音变得有点紧张：“你觉得我怎么样？”

一点都不怎么样！Freddy不由得有些恼火。  
他这个兄弟和所有的Alpha一样，充满没必要的骑士精神。如果今日发情的是随便哪个Omega，他都会自告奋勇去帮忙解决发情期！  
该死的英雄主义。  
“不怎么样。”Freddy恨恨的说，“我不需要你的同情，Billy。”  
“我不会拿标记去绑架你，我也不会让任何人碰我。”  
“同情？”Billy的语气变得有点古怪。  
他把Freddy放到沙发上，随手拿起毯子裹了上去。然后从客厅电视墙的暗格抱出一大盒蛋糕，从餐厅的花瓶中倒出了一枚戒指。  
然后他关上了主灯，拉开了窗帘，按下了手边的按钮。  
Freddy在面对窗外漫天的烟花时满脑子都是不可思议——他那发情期的脑子已经够可怜了，麻烦不要再折磨他去思考了。  
而住在Freddy上铺的兄弟，捏着那枚看起来居然很有品味的戒指，半跪在Freddy面前。  
“虽然这不是个好时机，但我得说，”Billy顿了顿，“这不是同情。”

Billy实行了三四年的圈地运动不是同情，他邀请所有人准备的party不是同情，他偷偷打了半年工才买回来的戒指不是同情，他想赶在今晚十二点第一个跟Freddy说生日快乐的心不是同情。  
“在你还是Beta的时候，我就准备了这一切。”  
“你可以尽情做个不要太早懂事的人，我会保护你。”  
“或许我现在还很弱小，但是Freddy，你愿意和我继续一起长大吗？”

Freddy看着他，表情十分空白。  
他把毯子在自己身上裹了一圈又一圈，看着Billy的表情逐渐变得像受伤的小狗。  
他张张口，说：“我很冷，Billy，过来抱着我。”

而早早撤离战圈，站得老远的人们中间，Breyer兄弟之一——Freddy一直没分出来他俩是谁跟谁——忽然拉响了一个礼炮：  
“生日快乐，Freddy！”

“Burke，我说过不是现在！”回复他的是Billy恼怒的声音。

 

四  
他俩的标记完成在Billy那辆可能比他俩都要年长的老爷车上。

救护车来了又走，医生在发觉他的病人有个交往对象之后明显松了一口气。  
“还好还好，现在做治疗只会影响器官完善。”医生留下这句话跑路，独留下Freddy和Billy与一堆计生用品面面相觑。  
“我们，先回家吧……”  
Freddy点点头，在吃了两颗据说没什么太大副作用的延缓发情期的药物之后，他自觉恢复正常，于是在面对老同学们时更加尴尬了。  
快走人吧。他想把脸埋在Billy的卫衣里不出来了。

然而Freddy没想到，在和刚刚转换身份的男朋友一起坐在同一辆车里，是这么让人窒息的事情。  
好像更尴尬了。他有意无意的挠着安全带光滑的布料。  
Billy僵直的坐在驾驶位上，一副开到家里就会散架的模样。

Freddy想了想，把手松开了被折磨已久的安全带，悄悄的覆上了Billy放在方向盘上的手。  
他的指甲修剪得圆润干净，指肚有一点看不出来的肉。他的手不大不小，刚好是适合Billy包在自己手中的大小。  
“唔，这算不算超级英雄没有安全驾驶呢？”Freddy像只餍足的狐狸一样偷偷笑了。  
换来的是Billy顷刻掉转车头开进了一个停车场。  
“当然算是。”  
然后是Billy跟他的男朋友的第一个吻。

Freddy吃的玛德琳带着点红茶末的苦味儿，然而没关系，Freddy自己是甜的。  
身为被喜欢的人信息素影响的Alpha，Billy忍到现在才讨个甜头已经是十分艰难的事情了。所以在Billy开始在他身上胡乱摸索时，Freddy很简单的体谅了他。  
在Billy寻到他的后颈，死命的咬住时，Freddy不过是发出了一声很短促的尖叫。  
“没关系，”Freddy拍拍怀中人的背部，“慢慢来。”

等到在他身下的Freddy完全软在车座上，Billy看着眼前惨不忍睹的白皙后颈忽然反应了过来。  
“对不起，Freddy，”他被自己吓了一跳，“你没事吧？”  
Freddy无力的踹了他一脚：“别装好人。”  
Billy尽量把自己的注意力转移到车窗外：“我们先回家。”

可在这时，Freddy惨遭无视与蹂躏的外套中恰到好处的掉落了一只安全套。  
Billy看了看那只孤独的套子，和扔在车后座的医生给的安全用品。  
他们陷入了诡异的沉默。

最终Freddy受不了得用手把脸捂住：“行吧，我直说了，我扛不住了——就这儿吧，就在这儿吧！”  
Billy还在犹豫：“你确定？”  
Freddy一脚跨到驾驶位坐在他腿上，把Billy的手按在自己湿透了的腿间。  
他恶狠狠的说：“别装好人了，Billy Batson。”

Billy有没有说过Freddy像只夏日的水蜜桃？甜蜜，汁水饱满，还有一层阳光下看不清的小绒毛。  
而他的味道却是清新的，冷淡得像个没有圣诞的冬夜。  
Billy就是拿来中和他的太阳光，是晾晒在院子里的衬衫暖融融的味道。  
像是红茶玛德琳，糖和苦味并存，找到的绝佳平衡点。  
是绝配。

当Billy终于舍得把自己从Freddy身上扯下来的时候，已经是第二天了。  
他看了两眼被踹到车座下充满家人们生日祝福的手机，摸了摸Freddy汗湿的额头。  
他声音有点哑：“生日快乐，Freddy。”  
Billy凑过去亲了亲有点迷糊的男朋友的额头。  
“走，我们回家。”

而汽车打火后发动机长久的嗡鸣声让快要陷入睡梦的Freddy清醒了一点。  
“你没有迷路吧，Billy？”

研究地理依然是个棘手活儿。  
毕竟对他来说，所有的指南针都指向了Freddy。

英语，代数，物理，文学。科目有迹可循，Billy总有擅长与否。  
来来往往的导师那么多，而在Billy一步步长大的过程中，Freddy永远是最认可他的那个。  
唔，教课教到床上去也应当是第一名。  
毕竟Freddy也没有可比较的对象了。而今后很显然，也永远没机会有了。

 

五  
那天清早，两人带着一身乱七八糟偷偷摸摸溜进自家后门时，本以为回到卧室梳洗一番就万事大吉。  
结果当然是被下了飞机就等在客厅的母亲抓包。  
然而Rosa只是张了张嘴，上下打量了一会这对很明显干了什么坏事的小情侣。

她叹口气，走过去给两个早就超过她身高的儿子整理一下衣领。  
“上去洗漱，下来吃早饭。然后，”她找了找合适的语言，“你们还有得受呢。”  
“想问我为什么不惊讶？”  
她挨个拍了拍好像因为不好意思而低下头的毛绒绒的脑袋。

“没办法，母亲总会知道。”

 

Fin


End file.
